Super Junior Vs Dbsk
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: BAgaimana jadinya kalau Member Super Junior lomba ama member Dbsk? wah wah ada apa ini? apakah akan terjadi peperangan di antara anggota SMent?tapi apa yang membuat mereka lomba ya?penasaran? Rnr Pleaseeeee


Annyeoooonggggg…..

Author dating bawa FF yang sangat sangat sangat gaje bin aneh….hehehe

Author kepikiran bikin FF ini gara gara ngulang nonton EHB pas mau tidur ampe keabawa mimpi di cium ama My Lovely Chulppa..#plakkk apa hubungan nya?

Langsung baca aza dehhhh…

* * *

><p>Author : Lovely Chulppa Petals<p>

Genre : Humor sangat, gaje bin aneh

Cast : All member SUPER JUNIOR and all member DBSK

Disclaimer : semua member Super Junior milik ELF dan DBSK milik Cassiopeia tapiiii… My Lovely Chulppa alias Kim Heechul milikkuuu….

* * *

><p>Happy Reading…..^^^<p>

"bosannnnnn…." Teriak Donghae dari ruang tamu.

Member yang lain hanya melirik sekilas dengan pandangan apa-sih-teriak-teriak-ganggu-aza.

"Masa liburan kita Cuma di dorm za sih?ga asyik!" lanjutnya.

Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya melihat no reaction dari hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya yang tetep asyik ama kegiatan nya masing masing.

"kau nonton 'koleksiku' saja Hae, tidak bakal bosan deh, nih.." eunhyuk menyodorkan laptop yang dari tadi di tatap nya.

Pletakkk…

"awww..appo .." ringis eunhyuk kesakitan.

"jangan kotori pikiran dongsaeng kesayangan ku dengan pikiran yadongmu hyukjae!"ketus Heechul

"aku kan hanya memberi solusi hyung."

"tapi solusimu itu racun tau.." balas Heechul kejam.

"hyung, tanding starcraft saja denganku" Kyuhyun mencoba menawarkan solusi kesukaan nya.

"aku saja tidak bosan bosan main starcraft, kau juga pasti tidak akan bosan deh…"

"kau sih memang maniak!" cetus eunhyuk.

"atau kau mau belajar memasak hyung?"

"aku mempunyai banyak resep resep baru yang enak enak nih,nanti ku ajarkan hyung memasak." Timpal wookie.

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lesu mendengar berbagai solusi yang ditawarkan member lain nya.

Tiba tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya…

"TRingggg…"

Donghae berdiri dan menatap semua 15 orang termasuk dirinya yang masih saja berdebat untuk mencoba memberi solusi.

"bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke pantai?" usulnya.

"pantaiii?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"aku setuju." Eunhyuk mengacungkan tangan nya tanda setuju.

"aku setuju kita berlibur ke pantai, disana kita bisa menyegarkan mata dengan melihat bule bule memakai bikini,,owhh eksotis.." enhyuk memonyongkan bibirnya mencoba untuk bersiul seperti yang sering di lihat nya di tv "suit suit su uhuk uhuk."

Member yang lain hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat eunhyuk yang berusaha bersiul tapi gagal yang akhirnya berakhir dengan terbatuk batuk.

"lagian mana bisa monyet bersiul siul?ada ada za." Begitulah kira kira pikiran yang ada di otak member lain nya.

"aku juga setuju." Acung kyuhyun

"kita bisa berjemur disana, sambil menikmati pemandangan laut,minum jus buah yang sangat menyegarkan dan jangan lupa main psp nya..indahnya dunia.." ujar kyuhyun seraya memmbayangkan nya.

"otte otte?kalian setuju kan?setuju ya ya ya ya?" donghae memamerkan fishy eyes andalan nya yang bisa membuat ikan ikan di dunia tunduk kepadanya.

"ani.." tolak Leeteuk.

Donghae menatap kea rah Leeteuk dan mulai memasang aksi melasnya "hyung?waeee?"

"nanti kalau kita ke pantai lalu kau berenang ke laut dank au berubah menjadi ikan selamanya bagimana?kutukan mu kan ilang kalau kau nyebur ke laut?"  
>"babboo." Teriak member yang lain nya bareng.<p>

Bahkan yesung yang notabene agak babbo pun menyebut Leeteuk babbo,benar benar keterlaluan.

"hya..berani nya kalian menyebut ku babbo?aku ini hyung kalian tau." Omel Leeteuk

"habis kau kebanyakan baca buku dongeng hyung, mana ada hal seperti itu zaman " kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya di ikuti dengan member lain nya yang akhirnya menjadi geleng geleng berjamaah.

"sudahlah, biarkan saja dia dengan pikiran zaman dulunya, memang umur tidak bisa dibohongi." Ucap Heechul kejam seraya melirik kea rah Leeteuk yang dibalas dengan deathglare yang tidak mematikan olehnya.

"kita pergi saja ke pantai, lagipula kita pun sudah lama tidak pergi liburan," putus hangkyung yang dari tadi diam.

"asyikkk…" teriak donghae kegirangan.

"seneng banget sih mentang mentang mau ketemu saudaranya." Pikir member yang lain.

"tapi kita mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya henry.

"oh iya ya,kita mau kemana ya?"

"aku tahu..kita ke pantai kuta aza di bali." Teriak koala kesayangan author alias zhoumi.

"disana bule nya banyaaaakkkk banget, seksi seksi." Zhoumi membayangkan seraya tangan nya bergerak membentuk lekukan tubuh yeoja.

"setujuuuuuuuu." Teriak member yang lain kompak.

"kajja kita beres beres sekarang biar besok langsung berangkat."

Mereka langsung masuk ke kamarnya masing masing untuk membereskan barang barang yang akan di bawa besok.

###########

#Keesokan harinya.

bandara Ngurah Rai Bali – Indonesia

"akhirnya sampai jugaaa…" teriak sungmin seraya merentangkan tangan nya ke atas.

"sudah cepat kita harus mencari penginapan sebelum malam." Ajak Zhoumi

"ne…"

Mereka pun bergegas menuju ke villa yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya yang tanpa mereka sadari ada 5 orang juga yang telah memesan nya.

villa

"jadi ini villa nya?" Tanya yesung.

Zhoumi mengangguk kan kepalanya yang imut itu.

"kajja,kita masuk."

"kalian?" seru beberapa orang yang telah ada di dalam villa tersebut.

"mwo?kalian juga?sedang apa disini?" seru member super junior kaget.

"kami?kami sedang berlibur lah.." jawab salah satu namja yang bertubuh tinggi .

"kalian ngapain disini?" Tanya seorang namja yang mempunyai mata mirip musang .

"kami juga sedang berlibur lah"

"kalau kalian sedang berlibur, untuk apa kalian datang ke villa ini?ingin mengunjungi kami?atau villa kalian juga di dekat sini?" Tanya namja yang mempunyai bibir cherry.

"kami kan sudah memean tempat ini hyung." Jawab Zhoumi.

"mwoo?"

"ani, kami yang sudah datang duluan dan memesan tempat ini, jadi kalian cari villa lain saja."

"ani,jaejoong hyung, kami yang sudah memesan tempat ini duluan,jadi kalian saja yang cari tempat lain." Sahut kyuhyun.

"hya..enak saja..kami yang duluan." sergah namja tinggi yang ternyata adalah Shim Changmin.

"kami.." jawab donghae tidak mau kalah

"ani..kami.." sahut namja berjidat lebar yang ternyata adalah Yoochun

Dan adu mulut antara Super Junior dan 5 orang namja yang ternyata adalah DBSK terus berlanjut untuk memperebutkan siapa yang memesan villa duluan.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya sebuah suara dari arah luar.

"hyung.." semua member Super Junior dan Dbsk pun menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

"apa yang terjadi disini?kenapa kalian ribut sekali ?" Tanya orang itu lagi yang ternyata adalah pemilik dari villa tersebut.

"hyung, kenapa kau memberikan villa ini pada mereka?bukankah aku yang sudah memesan nya terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Zhoumi

"aku yang memesan nya duluan." Sergah Yoochun tak mau kalah

"sudah, berhenti!" sela pemilik villa

"kalian menelepon pada saat yang bersamaan."

"saat kau menelpon ku," dia menunjuk kea rah Zhoumi

"anak ku juga menerima telepon yang sama dari nya." Dia menunjuk ke arah Yoochun

"setelah kalian selesai menelpon, kami baru sadar kalau kalian sudah memesan pada saat yang bersamaan, saat kami ingin menelpon kalian lagi,kalian tidak menyebutkan no telpon yang bisa dihubungi."

Semua member menatap ke arah Zhoumi dan Yoochun dengan pandangan bodoh-sekali-kalian-ini-sampai-lupa-memberikan-no-telepon.#poor Mimi dan Chunnie.

"jadi sekarang bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Leeteuk bijak.

"terserah kalian, mau bagaimana, karena kalian sudah sama sama memesan, kalian rundingkan saja bagaimana baiknya, aku sedang terburu buru ada urusan penting, dan satu lagi jangan berisik arra?" ujar pemilik villa itu dan berlalu pergi dengan santainya dari sana meninggalkan wajah wajah cengo plus tampan plus bodoh di sana.

"jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya henry menatap para hyungdeulnya yang masih memasang tampang cengo.

"ah aku tahu.." cetus Kyuhyun tiba tiba.

Semua nya menoleh kea rah kyuhyun yang memamerkan seringaian evil andalan nya.#untung aja si Changmin masih cengo, jadi ga ada seringaian duo evil.

"bagaimana kalau kita bikin perlombaan saja hyungdeul?"

"lombaa?"

"lomba balap karung atau makan kerupuk maksudmu?" Tanya Wookie polos.

"hya..itu mah perlombaan anak anak, kita kan membuat perlombaan yang lebih menarik lagi, pemenangnya akan menginap disini dan yang kalah harus mencari villa lain, otte?"

"hmmmm…." Semua nya terdiam seraya berpikir.

"baiklah, aku setuju," ucap Leeteuk, " dengan lomba ini kita bisa mendapatkan pemenang yang adil, bagaimana?kalian setuju kan?"

"aku setuju." Kali ini sang Leader dari dbsk yang menyahut.

"baiklah, kita akan berlomba untuk mendapatkan villa Junior Fightingggggg!" Heechul mengepalkan tangan nya ke udara untuk menyemangati para membernya.

"Dbsk juga Fightinggg!" seru Jaejoong

Siwon menatap yang lain dan bertanya "lalu apa yang akan kita lomba kan ?"

"hehehe…" kyuhyun menunjukan seringai evilnya lagi.

"kalau itu kau tenang saja hyung, biar aku yang akan mengurus semuanya."

"oke,,sekarang kita pergi ke pantai, karena lombanya akan di adakan disana." Perintah Kyuhyun. # kesempatan nih si Kyu bisa merintah merintah hyung

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pantai yang letaknya memang tidak jauh dari situ.

"hae, kalau di suruh lomba renang, kau harus maju." Bisik Shindong ketika mereka telah sampai di pantai.

"benar, kau kan saudaranya ikan hae, jangan sampai kalah dengan si lumba lumba itu." Yesung menunjuk kea rah Junsu yang sedang berbisik bisik pula dengan member Dbsk lain nya.

"tenang saja hyung deul, dongsaeng deul, aku pasti menang, akan kukerahkan pasukan ikan ku di bawah sana untuk mengerjainya sehingga dia tidak akan bisa berenang dengan tenang, sehingga aku lah yang akan jadi juara,hahahahahah." Tawa Donghae bangga yang di ikuti dengan anggukan kepala dari member Super Junior lain nya minus jyuhyun yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Sementara itu di kubu Dbsk, "Su-ie, kau jangan sampai kalah dari si ikan itu ya?" perintah Yoochun seraya menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Donghae.

"tenang saja Chunnie, tidak akan semudah itu mengalahkan Xiah Junsu,eu kyang kyang."

"bagus bagus, aku percaya padamu Su-ie." Jaejoong menepuk nepuk pundak Junsu yang di senyumi oleh member Dbsk lain nya minus Changmin yang juga hilang entah kemana bersama kyuhyun. # dua evil sudah bersatu, kalian mesti Hati hati oppadeul.

"ya baiklah, lomba pertama akan segera dimulai." Teriak Kyuhyun melalui pengeras suara yang entah di dapat darimana.

"untuk kedua kubu diharapkan maju dan beraris dengan rapi." Teriak Changmin melalui pengeras suara. # loe pikir ini upacara?pake baris bari segala min?ckckck

"oke.. mungkin kalian memang sudah menebak apa yang akan di lombakan untuk kesempatan pertama?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"yup kalian benar lomba pertama adalah lomba renang." Jawab nya sendiri

"perwakilan dari kedua kubu silahkan maju."

"yak,dari kubu Suju akan diwakili oleh Lee Donghae si Manusia Ikan." Seru Kyuhyun

"dan dari Kubu Dbsk akan di wakili oleh si lumba lumba alias Xiah Junsu." Teriak Changmin

"mana tepuk tangan nya?" seru Changmin begitu melihat yang lain hanya bengong saja.

"prok prok prok.." Kyuhyun dan Changmin bertepuk tangan sendiri dengan hebohnya.

"say akan menjelaskan peraturan nya." Ujar Kyuhyun

"disini kalian tidak hanya lomba renang saja, tapi kalian juga harus mendapatkan ikan atau hewan hewan lain nya yang ada di dalam laut"

"mwooo?"

"jadi kalian berenang sampai ke batas sana." Kyuhyun menujuk ke laut yang sudah di beri pembatas.

"setelah kalian sampai disana, kalian harus menangkap ikan atau apapun yang sekiranya bisa untuk di makan, barang siapa yang mendapatkan banyak tangkapan dalam waktu 10 menit dan kembali dengan cepat terlebih dahulu, maka dia yang akan jadi pemenang dalam lomba pertama ini, bagaimana?kalian siap?"

"siapp." Jawa Donghae dan Junsu berbarengan.

"Minnie." Seru kyuhyun

"siap." Sahut Changmin,"kita mulai dari sekarang..1..2…3..mulai."

Donghae dan Junsu dengan cepat berenang ke tengah laut dan mulai mencari tangkapan yang banyak. Sementar itu di pinggir pantai member yang lain sibuk member semangat kepada masing masing wakil nya.

"Go Donghae go Donghae Go." Teriak member Super junior semangat, tak lupa Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Hangkyung menari ala cheerleaders nya sedangkan yesung dan wookie menari ala gurita andalan nya yesung.

"Su-ie Su-ie Su-ie, Su-ie Su-ie" teriak member Dbsk dengan nada yang biasa di teriakkan oleh para supporter sepak bola. # author lupa judulny apa pokok nya yang ole ole ole ole,ole ole gitu dah.

Pertandingan berjalan dengan sangat seru, Junsu dan Donghae terus bolak balik untuk melemparkan hasil tangkapan mereka.

"yak, waktunya hamper habis..5..4…3..2.." Changmin meniup peluitnya panjang.

Donghae dan junsu duduk di tepi pantai dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

"hoshh..hossh..bagaimanna..hoss..pe..hsh..rolehan waktunya kyu..? Tanya donghae dengan napas tersengal sengal begitupun junsu.

Kyuhyun melihat kea rah stopwatch yang di pegang nya"kalian membukukan waktu yang sama, yaitu 9 menit 52 detik."

"karena perolehan waktunya sama yaitu 9 menit 52 detik, maka yang akan kita hitung adalah hasil tangkapan nya."

"changmin, kau hitung punya donghae hyung sedangkan au menghitung punya Junsu hyung."

"sip."

Changmin berjalan ke tempat Donghae dan kyuhyun berjalan ke tempat Junsu, mereka mulai menghitung hasil tangkapan dari kedua kubu.

'yak,,kami sudah menghitung hasilnya."

Changmin membacakan hasil hitungan yang di dapatnya dari donghae."donghae hyung, berhasil mendapatkan 15 jenis ikan,2 kuda laut, 4 lobster, dan 1 kepiting."

"sedangkan junsu hyung,"lanjut Kyuhyun

"dia berhasil mengumpulkan 11 jenis ikan, 3 kuda laut, 5 lobster dan 4 kepiting.."

"dan hasilnya sama masing masing berhasil mendapatkan 22 tangkapan."

"karena hasilnya seri jadi kita akan mengulang pertandingan ini." Seru kyuhyun

"mwoo?" junsu dan donghae kaget sampai hampir pingsan, mereka tidak kuat lagi apabila disuruh berenang bolak balik dan menangkap berbagai macam hewan laut lagi.

"chakkaman." Ucap yesung tiba tiba

"wae hyung?" kyuhyun dan changmin menoleh kea rah yesung yang berdiri di dekat donghae.

"aku menemukan ini di kaki donghae." Yesung menyerahkan gurita kecil berwarna ungu ke kyuhyun.

"yak,jadi sekarangsudah di tentukan, pemenangnya adalah Donghae dari Kubu Super Juniorrrrr…" teriak Kyuhyun " dengan perolehan 22 tangkapan untuk Junsu Hyung dan 23 tangkapan untuk Donghae hyung." Putus Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan teriakan histeris dari Kubu Super Junior..

"kau menang Haeeee…..horeeeee horeee" semua member super junior bersorak sorak kegirangan, sementara di Kubu Dbsk "hya kau gimana sih su-ie, bukan nya kau kerahkan pasukan lumba lumba mu untuk menangkap lebih banyak." Omel Yoochun.

"mianhae..hiks hiks mianhae.." isak Junsu

"sudahlah tidak apa apa chunnie, masih ada lomba lain nya." Jaeejong berusah menenangkan junsu yang masih terisak.

"oke..skor sekarang 1 untuk Super Junior dan 0 untuk Dbsk."

"sekarang pertandingan ke anggota harap maju."

Mereka semua segera maju dan siap di tempat masing masing.

"pertandingan ke dua akan segera dimulai"

"pertandingan ke dua adalah pertandingan kecerdasan,"

"maksudmu cerdas cermat gitu kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin

"ya benar, pintar sekali kau Minnie hyung." Kyuhyun mengerlongkan mata kea rah sungmin yang langsung di sambut dengan blushingan ria di wajah sungmin.

"ini memang semacam cerdas cermat, tapi pertannyaan nya bukan sembarang pertanyaan yang bisa di jawab semua orang," changmin member jeda pada kalimatnya.

"pertanyaan yang akan di ajukan hanya akan bisa di jawab oleh orang orang yang memang otaknya sudah terkontaminasi oleh factor factor xxx." Lanjut nya.

"maksudmu Minnie?" jaeejong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"maksudnya, pertanyaan ini hanya bisa di jawab oleh orang orang yang memiliki otak superrr YADONG." Kyuhyun menekankan pada kata Yadong.

"jadi maskudmu, pertanyaan ini akan menjurus kea rah xxx begitu?" kali ini Hankyung yang bertanya

Kyuhyun dan changmin mengangguk kan kepalanya bersamaan.

"jadi silahkan kalian rundingkan siapa yang akan maju,"

"tidak perlu dirundingkan lagi Minnie,kyu," ujar Yunho

"kami akan di wakili oleh Yoochun, otak yadong seyadong yadong nya." Yunho menunjuk kea rah Yoochun yang trsenyum bangga.

"kami juga tidak perlu berunding, kami akan di wakili oleh Eunhyuk si cassanova yang berotak sangat sangat sangat Yadong." Leeteuk menunjuk Eunhyuk dan menyuruhnya maju.

"oke, dari Super Junior akan di wakili oleh Lee Hyukjae dan dari Dbsk akan diwakili oleh Park Yoochun."

"sekarang akan saya jelaskan peraturan nya." Kyuhyun menatp Eunhyuk dan Yoochun bergantian

"saya dan Changmin akan mengajukan 5 pertanyaan, yang harus dijawab secara rebutan oleh kalian, tapi point dari pertanyaan itu hanya sebagian saja dari perhitungan yang saat ini tengah dilakukan oleh para wakil Host kami." Terang kyuhyun

"perhitungan?perhitungan apa Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"perhitungan sesuatu yang kalian punya." Sahut Changmin.

"sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kalian jawab saja pertanyaan yang akan kami berikan, jawabn yang benar akan di akumulasi dengan perhitungan yang sekarang masih dilakukan di suatu tempat, dan perolehan yang terbanyak dialah yang akan mengerti?"

"ne…kami mengerti."

"baiklah kita mulai 5 pertanyaan yang akan diajukan, yang bs menjawab dengan cepat dan benar itu yang akan di hitung"

"yak, sesi pertanyaan di menangkan oleh Eunhyuk hyung dari Super Junior dengan perolehan 3 point sementara Yoochun hyung dari Dbsk hanya mendapat 2 point."#langsung abis aza deh pertanyaan nya hehehe

"sekarang perhitungan final yang di dapat dari 2 wakil kita di seberang sana." Changmin mengambil handphone nya dan men loudspeaker nya.

"minho, jonghyun bagaimana perhitungan nya?" Tanya Changmin pada 2 orang di sana yang ternyata adalah Minho dan Jonghyun Shinee.

"kami sudah menghitung nya dengan cermat, teliti dan seksama hyung." Jawab Minho dan Jonghyun bersamaan

"dan Hasilnya 2500 koleksi yadong mulai dari vcd, majalah, video, gambar, poster dll untuk Eunhyuk Hyung, sedangkan 2700 koleksi yadong dari Yoochun hyung."

"kalian yakin sudah menghitungnya dengan cermat dan teliti?" ujar changmin memastikan lagi.

"ya..sudah sangat teliti hyung."

"baiklah, gomawo minho-ah, jonghyun-ah." Changmin memutuskan sambungan telpon nya.

"ja-jadi kalian menghitung semua koleksi yadong kami?" seru Yoochun tak percaya.

"yup benar sekali, dan hasilnya seperti yang kalian dengar kan, 2500 untuk Eunhyuk hyung dan 2700 untuk Yoochun hyung.

"jadi pertandingan ke dua ini dimenangkan oleh Park Yoochun hyung dari kubu Dbsk." Teriak Kyuhyun.

"horeeee…" member Dbsk yang lain berlari menghampiri Yoochun yang tersenyum bangga.# yadong kok bangga #plakkk

"kalian sih selalu melarangku untuk menambah koleksi yadongku." Gerutu Eunhyuk

"hya..hyung, harusnya kau bersyukur kau kalah, itu artinya gelar raja yadong bukan jatuh padamu, soalnya tuhan ga suka orang yang suka berbuat yadong." Siwon memulai ceramah nya.

"jadi…"

" arasso arasso"potong Heechul sebelum Siwon memulai khotbah nya lebih banyak lagi.

"pertandingan ke 3 segera dimulai, semua nya berkumpul lagi." Teriak Kyuhyun.

Semua member maju kedepan dan bersiap siap untuk mengikuti perlombaan selanjutnya.

"kira kira apa lagi ya yang bakal dilombakan hyung?" bisik Kangin ke Leeteuk.

"molla.." Leeteuk mengendikkan bahunya.

"mereka benar benar tidak terduga hyung, 2 perlombaan yang tadi aza udah aneh aneh, bisa bisa sekarang lomba nya makan pasir lagi?"

"namanya juga Duo Evil, berdoa saja supaya bukan kita yang jadi pesertanya." Jawab Leeteuk.

"baiklah..pertandingan kali ini adalah…."

Jreng..jreng..jrengg…. # darimana tuh music nya?

"Lomba Kecantikannnn…" Seru Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"mwoooooo?" teriak semua member bersamaan….

TBC….

Gimana Chingu? Mesti di lanjut or berhenti sampai disini kah FF abal nan Gaje ini…?

Reviewwwwww Pleaseeeee…..^^


End file.
